


This is How

by Chani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chani/pseuds/Chani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how John Winchester picked up two sons and a nick name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How

On the first full moon after the birth of his son, Andrew Young turns into a werewolf for the first time and kills his wife. As the huge beast is about to have a mouthfull of baby flesh, a silver bullet breaks through the wolf's spine, leaving the baby in the bloody mess between his parents.

John Winchester steps fully into the room and picks the infant up awkwardly. He has no clue what he's doing, just knows that he can't leave this tiny human with his parent's bodies.

He carefully wraps the kid in some towels and drives him to the road house he discovered a few months back. Ellen has just married another hunter, she's still young but has seen her fair share of death to appreciate the tiny bundle of life in her bar.

As Ellen asks for the babies name, John has no answer. A name is too real, too final. Giving him a new one means cutting all ties he has to a world without nightmares.

Two days later John names him "Sammy" for Samuel Colt, the biggest hunter of the west.

*

Mia Reilly is your standard suburban witch, frustrated with her life, tired of being a stay-at-home mom, she's not even 30 and wants some adventure.

When the witchcraft turned from "adventure" to "sacrificing her son" she's not sure. But it's too late now, the little guy is kneeling at the altar, his hands bound with enchanted silk and the summoning ritual is just floating off her tongue as if someone else is talking.

Then someone else is talking, yelling at her to stop the fuck now! But she can't, she just keeps reciting, even as she claps her hands over her mouth, a wild look in her eyes. She doesn't feel the bullet in her neck, it wasn't even her body anymore.

John takes one look at the little boy staring up at him with fearful green eyes and knows that Ellen will kill him if he brings the pale kid with him.

Ellen let's John live, probably because she's too concerned with her newest charge. The four-year-old never says a word, never cries, just sits next to Sammy's crib and watches over him. There's this dull spot behind his eyes where trust is supposed to be.

When Ash comes back from MIT he says the kid reminds him of James Dean, the name sticks.

*

This is how John Winchester picked up two sons. And the nickname "Stray".


End file.
